The Heart Needs Some Softness
by SofianBabyDoll
Summary: Kate and Jack are together left in the ocean on their way to normal life again.How will their life be from now on?:SOON CHAPTER 2:
1. Chapter 1 Finally FREE

**Here is a story I started a long ago but I was not sure if it is good enough to post it here but then I decided that you have to decide if it is good enough.:)I hope it is.**

**I love LOST and the couple Kate/Jack and I hope you like them in my story.The first chapter is not very long it is just to introduce you some stuff about the fanfic.ENJOY!:)**

**THE HEART WANTS SOME SOFTNESS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**FINALLY FREE**

_**When you're near me I have no fear  
When I'm untrue you see right through me  
You know me as deep as the sea goes  
Calm my head whenever the storm blows**_

**(Brandi Carlile – Throw It All Away)**

The ocean had this blue color that can comfort your soul somehow.Anytime you look at it you wonder what life would be if you had disappeared.But you never do.Someone stops you in the last minute cutting your brilliant wing which had been waiting to spread once and for all.

From a long long time no one had been sailing at that part of the ocean which Kate was watching at that moment.No boat had passed there from a long day and Kate knew it because once she was staying there just waiting for ship or something just to be saved but did she really want it?

Kate and Jack were sitting on the beach looking at the sunset in front of their eyes.It was so beautiful and even if they were not realizing it they were happy to be watching it together.

They were going to come back at home soon but they were not really excited though it was freedom coming around to them.

Kate could feel the cold gun leaned on her back.There was a woman behind her and Kate knew if she moved she could be killed but she did not even want to move at all.She was watching forward having Jack next to her and nothing else really mattered.

Suddenly a boat came fro forward and ruined the beautiful peace of the ocean.

'Is everything ready?'asked Juliette the man who was driving the boat.He looked a really ungly man and he was pretty old.But was the perfect man to sail…alone if possible.

'Yes,of course madam.'said the man.He looked pretty mad he was asked that.He had a long experience in sailing.

'Good.Lead them in.'said the woman who was now the lidder of the others.She looked like this should have been her place from a long time.Just from the beginning but it would not last that long just till Ben got beter.

Two of the other men who were listening to Juliet pished Kate forward and she nearly feel.They did the same with Jack and when finally the two people got into the boat Kate grasp one of the walls so she could not be pushed again.

'Here you have the compass with the right direction to the nearest island there people can help you to get to America.'said Juliete.

'Like you did with Michael.'Jack finally opened his mouth.

'Yeah and it worked.'said the woman.

'How do you know?'actually Jack was not sure if the thing with Michael was a trap and even if he wanted it he somehow could not really believe it.

'I…just know.'said Juliet and she let the rope that was holding the boat on the coast for not long.

The two people in the boat were long watching to the people on the cost.Like Michael did before he sailed away but he did it because he was feeling guilty and Kate and Jack…they were just mad at those people and wanted never to forget their faces.NEVER.

The boat was getting away and away and they were quickly looking any contact with that place that was their home for so long time.

Jack operated over Ben and they let them go.But they kept Sawyer with them.And going home felt nothing like they expected.They were still feeling bad for the once that stood on the island.And Jack and Kate were helpless.They could not ever get back to the island and they could not take anyone there to safe the rest of the crew.

Jack looked at Kate as they could share their thoughts.He was looking into her eyes as the moment when they were caught and just before the others take the light away from them.

Kate felt like shacking.She was waiting for Jack to say a word and to say that everything was going to be alright.He had that power to comfort her when she needed it most.But this time nothing important came from his direction.He just passed her and got down to the cabin.

She was left alone on the top of the boat.She tried to see anything at the horizont back of her.She tried to see Juliet again but they were gone.They were not anymore there and she just looked to the sun.And she saw its beauty.Yeah that was a comfort for her.

Jack find his bed in the cabin and he sat down on it.Then he leaned his back on it.He did not know what to think.He saved her but he could not be sure if she was not thinking about him about Sawyer.He could not take this pain of remembering the moment he saw them together.Jack could never expect.

Kate knew he was not going to talk with her than she should have started first and she stepped down to the cabin and saw him there.Her eyes fulled with tears.

'What do you want?'asked Jack.He was not looking at her as he could not stand the sight of her eyes but he had noticed she was there.He could hear her steppes even if she was miles away.

'Do you want…to talk?'she asked.Actually she was hoping he said no because it was going to be the hardest conversation.

'No.Actually no.'said Jack.What is there to talk about?Do you have something to tell me?'

'I…I thought you have nothing to ask me.'said Kate.

'Yes.I actually have something to ask you.'said Jack and he stood up slowly.He moved next to her really close to her but she did not step back.She needed this closeness.She could hear his breathing.

'I…'

'Shut up Kate.Now I am talking.'said Jack.

'Why with this tone?'ashed asked pretty mad.She did nothing to deserve this tone to deserve his shouting.

'Because you are driving me mad.'said the man and he leaned his forecast to her.She closed her eyes from pleasure.'What did I mean to you?'

'The same thing you still mean to me.'said Kate.She was pretty confused about her feeling for Jack but there was a spark in her heart which was saying his name.

'Kate.You kissed me.There in the jungle.And then I saw you kissing Sawyer.What a damn game are you playing?'

'This is not a game,Jack.I am just…'said Kate but she shut up.She did not knot what to say actually.It was too hard to bare and she stepped away.She did not moe her eyes from him just she moved her body so she could not hear him breathing anymore.

'I am curious to know what exactly this is.'said Jack but he was pretty sure she did not know it.And even if she did she was embarrassed to say it.


	2. Chapter 2 Never Had A Home

**This is the next chapter of this fanfic. I have to say thank you to bonboni for liking the story and I hope to catch more reviews with this chapter. It is longer and I hope you like it. There is not much action though. ENJOY and please please review!**

**CHAPTER 02 **

**NEVER HAD A HOME**

_**If it makes you happy**_

_**It can t be that bad**_

_**If it makes you happy**_

_**Then why the hell are you so sad**_

**(Sheryl Crow – If it makes you happy)**

The ocean is the place where people usually find themselves because being away from all well known you find the part of your soul that you have never been looking for but which are important to be found.

You never realize how much you needed to be alone with your self. Because at those moments you feel close to your soul and you get to know it better. You know what you want and how to get it. Then you try hard to get it but sometimes you do not make it.

But people like Kate Austin did not know what she wanted and how would she make it to a thing that did not exist in her mind? A lot of questions were being stuck there very deep down and she did not know the way to get them out.

Kate was just there in the ocean but she never liked to be alone. Never. Because in such moments she was feeling most alone and she never liked this feeling though she felt it a lot of time.(BUT WAIT A MINUTE – THE FACT SHE HAD BEEN THROUGH A THING DOES NOT MEAN SHE WAS GET USED TO IT ANYWAY). She had always been alone and she was sick of this.

But in the case in the ocean she was not alone and she had all the luck to be with a man she really respected and as she had once felt – a man she loved.

It was dark already and a few hours passed since the last time they spoke with Jack. And after the last conversation there was the long silence. Kate had just tried to avoid him because she was afraid of him and his look at her. And when the Sun was gone she decided it would be easier to avoid him but somehow she was wrong because he took every single chance to be next to her and to touch her when she was pushing him away.

They got to sleep and the bedroom was only one. Was it on purpose they had no chance to know this but just had to accept the situation. But that night Kate could not sleep well. Was she bothered from the doctor s company this was not known either. It was fact she did not go to the bedroom at all and Jack did not mind it because he knew this way she was feeling better.

She was just looking at the horizont. This was actually scary because she was doing it from a long time and she did not look like being tired at all. It seemed like she was enjoying this view and this was all she needed. Maybe she was waiting for a land to see and this was what she desired most.

And when looking to the sky you see how beautiful it is and this was calming her eyes to keep on looking for a land. And Jack could see what she was doing. He could not find peas too and he was just looking at her and he wondered what she was doing but it seemed like something very important for him.

After a few minutes watching her Jack decided it was time to come to her and enjoy this activity with her.

'Kate, we will get there I promise.' He said when was there next to her and he sat down on the boat next to her. Then there was a silence before she spoke up.

'I know. I am expecting it.' She said and she was still with the same face of hers that was not showing any emotions though she was usually emotional.

'Then why are you staying here?'

'I need to be sure… I told you I am expecting it and how would you be sure they did not lie us?' she asked and she was sure that he was asking himself the same question about trusting the others.

'We would not be trusting them if we were there on the island but here in the middle of the ocean it seems like we have no other chance than believing them.'

'I am trying to believe them when being the first of us to see the land when it is near enough to be see you know.'

'I know. You have to be sure.'

'Exactly.' And this was the moment she looked at him for the first time in awhile but it was just for awhile actually and then she got on her work again.

'Kate.' He started.

'What?' she asked still looking at the ocean like it was some kind of a precious thing and if she lost the sight of it she would lost it all.

'Are not you going to sleep finally?'

'No I will make it. I do not feel like sleeping.'

'I know the reason you are here.'

'I doubt it.' She said and she smiled and then laughed for a minute.

'No I really know it and I can help you. I will be sleeping here if it is better for you.' He said and then Kate looked at him.

'I told you I doubt you are right.'

'Am I not?'

'Not. See Jack your company is not bothering me at all.' She talked as if their first conversation for the day never happened and Kate just knew it was better for her. 'We have slept bed to bed a lot of nights you know. Well, It is too much to say bed to bed…'

'Yeah.' Said Jack and he smiled.

'I am feeling fine I am telling you. Like I never felt in a lot of time and how would it be differently when I slept in a cage.' She said and smiled but Jack was not feeling the same. At least she could see the light sitting in that cage and he could not so the same thing and he also remembered about her and Sawyer and she should have felt great in his arms then why the present night was better than that one?

'You sure?' he asked and his eyes were looking the floor upon him.

'Yeah.' She said and she did not look at him too. Just she was looking forward but she knew he got her words.

'I am leaving then if it is cool for you.' He said and maybe he was waiting for her to tell him to stay or just to say something to make him stay at all and this would be a good sign from her side.

'It is cool for me.' She was not feeling like admitting anything at his direction. She had just left a man she thought she was feeling something for and she was not willing to start anything like that over again. It was all too much for her heart to bare and she knew it pretty well to do this for it.

'Ok then.' He said and he left her in the situation he found her. Their conversation did not do anything for her state but this did not matter for him while he was thinking she was feeling well that way.

'Hey Jack.' She said and he stopped where he was on his way to the bedroom but he was ready to stop whenever she said.

'What?' he asked and his voice was so soft and it was showing a protection that every woman should feel in one or another time of her life.

'Do you think we will ever see them again?' this hit him straight in the forehead. Just he did not expect her to think about them.

'The others?' he asked and she looked at him with a strange sight in her eyes.

'Are you kidding me? For God sake no! I am talking about the crashers from the plane. How would you think I was talking about the others?' she was laughing.

'Good to hear your laugh.' He said and he was looking at her as if she was a dream of his and this made her feel embarrassed because she felt his feelings for her through his eyes.

'Answer my question please.' She said and he went out of the trans he had been in for the time while watching her looking pretty like that.

'I would not know the answer for sure Kate. I hope we will see them but I do not promise anything. I am sure we will be missing them.'

'Tell me about it.' And again he thought she was talking about Sawyer and this hurt him.' You know I used to feel the island as my own home because I never had one for so long…'

'Even when you were a kid?'

'Well, maybe only then but it is different because when I was a little I never used to appreciate the home I had and now when being a grown up woman I appreciated the island and I am going to miss it. I wonder what is going to happen with me when reaching America.' She thought about it and felt like shaking but not because of the weather because it was pretty good but because of feeling scared like she never had been.

'We do not need to tell anyone that we are the crashers you know. We can stay in quiet.' He said and he sat down next to her again because he was sure this conversation will take long. But it was ok with that.

'I suppose so but do not you want fame and…'

'Not at all.' He said like he had been thinking about this a lot.

'You sure?'

'What am I going to do with fame. I am just a sergion and I have always liked that. It have always been enough for me to have it and fame is not a thing that would be useful for me.'

'It is strange. When being on the island we use to talk about that and everyone was excited about the idea of being famous when getting home and I have always been feeling scared about this.' She said and she looked down and she was feeling sad. And she was indeed. It was hard for her and she wanted to feel the way everybody did to be excited of being famous all around America but there was no such chance for her at all since she was a wanted criminal.

'Charlie was the one that was most excited. I think it is better for us to recover from all this alone in our homes without anyone messing up with all that happened with us.'

'Yeah this is what I need – a home.' She said and she looked down again.

'You can stay with me for awhile.'

'Oh no.' she said. She did not want to insult him but this was going to be akward for both of them.' I do not want to cost you problems.'

'Come on you are not costing me anything.'

'If the police knew I am living with you…'

'They will not know anyway. Will you be feeling embarrassed from living with me.' He asked and tried to catch her sight but this was not easy at all.

'No I am not really.' She said and she smiled like the mare thought of it was funny somehow but she lied to him just she was a good actress.

'Because it would be too weird it you were embarrassed of living me. Remembered we have been living together for very long time.' He said.

'I know. How can I ever forget.' She said and again she looked down. She was sure she is going to miss this all experience she had been through on the island.

'Now I have to go really. I am going to need some sleep. I am advising you to do the exact the same thing.'

'Sure but later. Go now.' She said and she stood up. It was a déjà vu watching him walking to the bedroom for the second time that night. And Kate knew she was not going to follow him just she wanted to stay looking at the stars much longer…


End file.
